1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to covers for air conditioner compressor cabinets, and more particularly to a cover for air conditioner compressor cabinets which will allow air to be exhausted from the compressor cabinet during periods of operation and which will protect the components inside the cabinet from the elements and other foreign matter when the compressor is not running.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Central air conditioning is common in most residences and commercial buildings. The central air conditioning system has a compressor unit which is usually outside the building. The compressor unit along with its associated coils, electrical components, and a fan, are housed in a box-like sheetmetal enclosure or cabinet mounted on a concrete slab. The fan draws air into the cabinet enclosure through fixed louvers or slots on one or more sides of the cabinet and across the coils. The heated air is exhausted through a large circular opening in the top wall of the cabinet.
When the air is exhausting, rain and debris are prevented from entering through the large opening in the top wall of the cabinet due to the upward force of the exhaust air. However, the compressor unit only operates intermittently, and during the off periods, the large opening in the top wall of the cabinet allows rain and debris to enter the cabinet. When the compressor unit is inoperative, dust, dirt, and other debris will collect inside the cabinet and during periods of adverse weather, rain, sleet, or snow will fall into the cabinet through the top opening. Needless to say, these conditions have a deleterious effect on all the expensive components within the cabinet enclosure.
Therefore, there it would be desirable to provide a cover for air conditioner compressor unit cabinets which will allow air to be exhausted from the compressor cabinet during periods of operation and which will protect the components inside the cabinet from the elements and other foreign matter when the compressor is not running.
There are several patents which disclose covers of various construction for use in protecting air conditioner compressor units against the elements and other foreign matter.
Wooden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,769 discloses a central air conditioner cover apparatus comprising a sheet of flexible material, such as canvas, which is provided with numerous strategically-placed fasteners and openings to allow the cover to fit a wide range of air conditioner cabinets.
Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,423 discloses a screen attached to a frame having four legs to support the assembly a predetermined distance above the ground for shielding an air conditioner/heat pump from the direct rays of the sun.
Bowman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,686 discloses a unitary, pre-assembled compressor room which has louvers in the front wall and houses a plurality of compressor units. Each unit and its related louvers are operated in accordance with its own temperature requirements.
Hoyle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,153 discloses a front door assembly for room air conditioners which has an outer frame secured to the unit and an inner frame member swingably carried by the outer frame member. A plurality of door portions are connected to the inner and outer frame members, one of which is pivotally mounted on the outer frame member and slidably associated with the inner frame member. The other door portions are immovably secured to the inner frame member. When one door portion is swung downwardly, the other door portion is swung outwardly to provide air ingress and egress to the interior of the unit.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a lightweight weather-resistant cover for attachment to air conditioner compressor cabinets of the type containing a fan and having an opening in a wall of the cabinet for exhausting air. The cover has an attachment portion for attachment to the cabinet wall adjacent the exhaust opening and a lid portion of sufficient size to cover the exhaust opening and is hinged to the attachment portion. The lid portion is normally maintained in a closed position covering the exhaust opening when the fan is not operating and is pivoted to an open position extending angularly above the exhaust opening by the exhaust air when the fan is operating. When the fan ceases operation, the lid portion drops back down onto the cabinet wall to cover the opening and prevent the elements and other foreign matter from entering. The attachment portion may be secured to the wall of the cabinet by a strip of magnetic material or tape. The underside of the lid portion may be provided with a releasable fastener element to releasably engage the wall of the cabinet and prevent the lid portion from flapping against the cabinet wall under windy conditions when the fan is not operating.